


i need you so, i won't let you go

by euphonious



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, evangelion rebuild - Freeform, rating will probably change in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphonious/pseuds/euphonious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a calming composition, fast and fluid yet soft and gentle along with the soothing humming from Kaworu. Shinji felt at peace, deeply so, as he usually did when with the other male.<br/>The hours spent together at the piano and Kaworu's musical compositions for Shinji are only the beginning of his goal of giving Shinji the real happiness he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you so, i won't let you go

Kaworu's deft fingers danced across the ivory keys of the piano with fine delicacy. The melody was new, and it was one which Shinji did not know the name of, although it didn't matter as it was beautiful enough without a name. Feet tapped quietly along with the tune too, both Kaworu's and Shinji's, thickening the timbre of the piece just a little bit. It was a calming composition, fast and fluid yet soft and gentle along with the soothing humming from Kaworu. Shinji felt at peace, deeply so, as he usually did when with the other male. His deep blue eyes flickered from the piano keys to focus on Kaworu's face; composed as per usual, but his scarlet optics were full of jubilance and Shinji smiled at the sight.

Although he was fully concentrated on his performance, Kaworu turned to return the smile that he shouldn't of seen with a wide grin and a clinquant laugh, in turn causing a dusting of pink to appear across Shinji's cheeks and nose. His features now rather bright, he quickly looked away, gaze returning to the piano keys in embarrassment, hands folded over each other.

"Ah--, Shinji-kun? Are you all right?" Kaworu spoke quietly, tone of voice riddled with a tinge of worry and he stopped his actions so his full attention was now aimed at Shinji. His hand reached out to carefully touch the other's shoulder, inviting him into confidence.

"I'm fine!" was his reply, without a glimmer of hesitation. "Anyway, I really like the song you were playing, Kaworu. --What's its name?" He was quick to change the subject, not wanting Kaworu to pry and cause any further mortification. And as Shinji had hoped for, Kaworu's expression changed once Shinji mentioned his song, a smile appearing on his lips.

"A name? I haven't given it one yet. I didn't think it was in need of one, but I'm happy that you like it, Shinji-kun," Kaworu's smile never faltered, the hand that had been resting on Shinji's shoulder moved away to take hold of his hand, positioning it on the keys. "Here. You can play it too. It's quite easy, so don't worry. I'll assist you."

And thus, Kaworu began to play the piece again, slower this time so Shinji could follow. His fingers cautiously pressed onto the keys, repeating what Kaworu had done before looking to him for confirmation that he'd done it correctly. Kaworu smiled and nodded keenly, then continued whilst watching Shinji in case he needed help at all. But, he followed closely and near perfectly, eventually becoming more confident and Kaworu smiled again.

"Excellent! I think you're able to follow properly now, yes?" Shinji looked to him with uncertainty and doubt. "You can do it, Shinji-kun, just follow me."

"O--okay." He frowned, biting his bottom lip and resumed, still fussing that he'd fall out of rythym. Kaworu was deft, supple and Shinji thought himself to be too clumsy to play with Kaworu. Yet, he did keep up with Kaworu and matched his speed, fingers shifting across the keys in sync with him. That charming laugh was heard again and Shinji felt himself smile, the tune of the song was still appealing to his relief. Melodic and sublime, just how it was when Kaworu played it alone.

They soon came to a flourishing finish and Kaworu clapped joyously at Shinji, very so impressed with him.

"I did say you could do it and it was very good. Don't doubt yourself, Shinji-kun."

Shinji smiled at him. "--Thank you, Kaworu. I enjoyed myself today, it was fun." Kaworu nodded and stood, moving away from the piano to face the breeze coming through the ruins surrounding them. He was silent for some time, seeming to be hesitating over something or the other and Shinji made to speak, curious to Kaworu's silence, but was cut off.

"I composed that for you. I thought you would like it, you seem to prefer slower pieces to fast ones." Shinji could feel his face heat up. That was...something quite touching to him. It certainly wasn't something anyone had ever done for him before, but then again when did people do things for him that he'd appreciate? Not often. He was rather delighted and felt a tightness in his chest.

"T--thank...you." He was at loss for words, truly. So, he merely sat beside the piano, hands folded in his lap and smiled softly at Kaworu.

"It was my pleasure, Shinji-kun."

And Kaworu smiled to himself as there was the start to Shinji's happiness and it was not to stop there.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction for a few years tbh  
> this was really short, i'll write more in the future if i'll continue this, positive feedback will definitely spur me on to write more  
> i have no idea where i'm gonna go with this fic tho, i've got a few ideas and they're all kinda sad so! 
> 
> aside from that, i hope this was good! 
> 
> bazz xx


End file.
